Exit Wounds (The Infernal Devices, Clockwork Prince Songfic)
by thebooknerd01
Summary: A story about how Will feels and acts with his curse, going deeper and a little darker than what is mentioned in the books. Song, Exit Wounds by The Script fits this perfectly, so I decided to write a songfic to this song.


_**UPDATE:****(8/7/14) It turns out, lyrics to the song are not allowed to be posted with the story, so I hope you can try to follow along. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices Trilogy, which belongs to Cassandra Clare, nor the song in this piece, Exit Wounds, by The Script._

_**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction (which is actually a songfic) and it's about Clockwork Prince, with Will and his curse. Rate, review, and favorite this story! Enjoy!**_

_**PS: I HIGHLY recommend listenig to this song on repeat while reading this fanfiction.**_

_**~thebooknerd01 [Tiffany]**_

**Exit Wounds**

_[First verse]_

Will Herondale had made a vow to never let anyone in, that is, until he got lost in those beautiful grey eyes of Tessa Gray, leaned in, and kissed her. His beautiful Tessa, the brave, yet vulnerable girl from America who took his breath away.

_[Second verse]_

Eyes wide in horror at what he had just done, he stormed away, leaving Tessa alone in the room, shocked. He knows he could never love her, and a girl as perfect as her deserved to feel loved.

_[Chorus]_

Will Herondale decided to go to Magnus Bane's house once again, seeing if he had a cure for the curse that kept him from loving Tessa. They tried again and again to find the demon who had place the curse upon Will, but they could not find him. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, but no such luck.

_[More chorus lol]_

Will sometimes wondered if he was doing a good job of pushing everyone away. Whenever he felt that someone cared for him, he would turn on them, putting on a fake expression of hatred. It was the only way to save them.

_[Verse]_

Who was Will anymore? He had been spending so much time pretending to be this sarcastic, horrible man who could only do bad, that he knew he was so damaged inside, that every second the bad would stomp out another shard of goodness.

_[Verse]_

Why could he not have drowned his sorrows in _yin fen_, the same drug taking his _parabatai_, Jem Carstairs's life? He just wanted to escape from the pain of having to destroy the feelings of love from those he cared for most.

_[Chorus]_

Will found himself getting closer and closer to that beautiful face, until he realized he was kissing Tessa passionately, when all of a sudden she dropped to the floor, motionless. Will Herondale screamed for help, but no one would answer. Tessa was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He abruptly woke up lying on the ground in a puddle of sweat. It was a dream, correction, a nightmare. But it was still very likely that his dream would come true.

_[Verse]_

Those who loved Will would die. The curse made sure of that. The thing is, Will could keep himself from loving, but how was he to control another person's emotions? He broke himself into pieces, more and more each day as he struggled to keep those walls he had built up around himself. It didn't matter anyways. If Tessa ever did break down the wall, all she would find were a million pieces, too broken to be put back together.

_[Chorus]_

There was one person he let in. Everyone knew Jem was already dying. Jem was his great sin. He was already dying, and Will knew that their being bound together as _parabatai_ could speed up the process of his death. He loved Tessa, but every time he pushed her away he could feel himself wanting her more. He loved her. He wanted to save her from himself. The only way to do that was to destroy his own heart so that the great love of his life would live.

Every choice made was because of the curse, but how could he fix himself, curse or no curse? The curse was a part of him.

Sometimes he wanted to die, to prevent everyone he loved from dying. Charlotte, Henry, and most importantly, Jem and Tessa.

The only things that kept him alive were his silvery-eyed, music loving, best friend and the girl with the grey eyes and love for books.

He was so broken, so he tried harder to push everyone away, making him more broken. There was no end to the vicious cycle.

**_A/N: So, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfiction, I will do a real one soon, but may add to this story with more songs that relate to The Infernal Devices! And it will be longer! This one's kinda short._**

**_~thebooknerd01 [Tiffany]_**


End file.
